Chronicles of Demon Shepard Citadel DLC
by Starknight 'Renegade
Summary: Welcome to the new installment with in the series! Heavily changed, new content, Harem, and a story you're all looking forward to! Demon Shepard Savior of the Galaxy and destroyer of the Reapers, returns to the Citadel for one great Reunion... what could go wrong? Warning Contains: Sex, violence, WTF moments, fan squeal moments, and so much more! Enjoy you Renegades! Review too!
1. The Attempt

**Okay for those who don't know what this is... or do and you're just being stubborn :P Just kidding XD...**

 _ **CITADEL DLC?! BUT YOU'RE NOT EVEN HALFWAY THROUGH MASS EFFECT 2'S TIMELINE!**_

 **Errr.. Yes... I'm not going to spoil anything super important... though it does have Demon's kids... so hold your horses... or Varrens... or Rachni... whatever you ride into battle...**

 _ **So what exactly is the timeline of the Citadel DLC?**_

 **This story's timeline is currently years after the Reaper War.**

 _ **Wait didn't Demon have friends in CAT-6? Aren't they going to be involved in this?**_

 **Yes and no... someone new will be the hired help.**

 _ **So what can we expect from this?**_

… **. now that would be telling XD... .no but seriously the most you can expect from this is a lot of twists and turns, some wtf moments, Romance... a lot of Romance if you know what I mean ;P, Some Laughs, and some cries.**

 _ **How much are you changing in this?**_

 **Let's just say BIOWARE did a huge disservice or EA fucked with the Consumer base not giving the characters of ME2 a bigger role in ME3... especially in the Citadel DLC... seriously...**

 _ **Now when you say Romance... do you mean...**_

 **Yes... his Harem.**

 _ **Can you Spoil one thing at least to give us an idea of how different this is?**_

 **"Shepard, I will facilitate activities with your offspring, and keep them occupied..."**

 **Okay now you can do your secret Fan squeals...**

 _ **Can I ask one more question?**_

 **Nope.. Questions can be placed with your Reviews.**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 **2196**

 **Sol System/Citadel Station/Anderson's Apartment**

The Door opened up revealing Demon in his casual clothing, Red and black digital camo jacket with an N7 stamped on it, Dark grey t-shirt, Dark Grey cargo pants, and combat boots.

"Wow... This is... nice." Demon said looking at the size of the apartment.

Demon stopped paying attention to the apartment as he saw his shadow being illuminated by a red glow, he quickly turned around to see a dozen set of Red Biotic Children fly past him nearly knocking him over.

"WOW! THIS IS AWESOME! LOOK DADDY THEY GOT FUNNY LOOKING SCULPTURES!" A red Asari child yelled poking at it, wearing what it appeared to be black light armor designed for kids.

"uh, Naomi, please be careful with that, I'd hate to pay for it if it breaks." Demon said to his daughter, seeing as she was enjoying the scrap of metal art.

"Wow this place is big!" A Human child with short spiky brown hair, wearing blue cargo jeans and a red sweatshirt said as she flew right below the ceiling. "Daddy Look at this giant window! I can see all the cars go by! ZOOM ZOOM! ZOOM!" Another Human female child with a braided ponytail wearing black shorts, with a red stripe going down each leg and the N7 symbol on it, and wearing a white shirt said to her father.

"Brittany be careful don't hit any walls and yes that's a lot of cars Sarah." Demon said while trying to make sure all the kids weren't doing any harm to themselves.

"Hey Dad?" Demon turned around to see his Half-Human Quarian son, **(Crimson Eyes, same colored hair as his mother)** in warm clothing with a color scheme matching his fathers. "Oh hey Jr. What's going on?" Demon asked his son Damon Jr. If there was anything wrong.

"We're really going to have a get together?" Damon Jr. Asked his father seeing as this apartment was going to get pretty full soon.

"Yup, everyone should be on the Citadel now all we have to do is wait." Demon said to his then rubbed his hair. The reunion and the party was going to be big, Demon thought it would be good for everyone to meet up again... just like old times. Spike, Demon's rachni came rushing through the door knocking Demon and Damon Jr. out of the way climbing all the way on top of the ceiling.

 _ **Damn it Spike!**_

Damon jr. walked over to the couch by the fireplace sitting down taking a power nap, while all his half brothers and sisters fooled around. Demon felt two small hands in his pocket trying to grab something, Demon instantly picked up his cloaked daughter in a red hood and sneaking suit. "Sakura..." Demon said seeing his daughter innocent smile, and puppy green eyes.

"I almost got you!" Sakura said, pouting that she failed to sneak up on her father, trying to steal his keys. "almost, but not quite... You're mother could do that faster."

"One day I'll surpass her!" Sakura stated, leaving Demon to kiss her on the forehead. "Keep practicing Princess.." Demon told her daughter, seeing she had such passion following in her mother's footsteps. "I will daddy!" Sakura said before she made her way to the second floor.

"Daddy?" Demon heard from another one of his daughter's behind him, **(Crimson red eyes, Shaved head.)** dressed in black cargo pants, and in a red and black camo jacket. **.** "Oh hey Damella.. What's wrong sweetie?"

"I'm bored!" Damella complained, as she floated up and down, with her red aura activated. "hmm well once the others get here we'll all go out to enjoy ourselves." Damella flew up to kiss her father on the cheek before flying off into the apartment.

"Jennifer! The Demonic Psychotic Biotic! And her trusty steed Eezo arrive!" Demon's daughter Jennifer (Left eye blue, right eye red.) Wearing a military vest and cargo shorts came in riding on the red Varren. Demon caught his daughter as she jumped on him giggling. Putting her down she followed Eezo in to the kitchen.

Several beepings could be heard from Demon's private message terminal, Demon moved past his dozens of children hanging out in the area, playing with the model ships, Demon stopped to see Eezo and Spike fighting over a chair leg.

"Hey Dad can I have this?" Demon's Human-Turian son asked. (Looks completely Turian, with Human traits. [Crimson Red Eyes. Red war paint.] red and black clothing.) Demon turned around to see a Human frigate model in his hands. "Yeah go ahead Brox, go crazy." Demon said to his son Brox as he took off flying with the model ship chasing the others.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **From: Joker**

 **To: Demon Shepard**

 **Subject:** _ **Dinner at sushi place on me!**_

 _ **Hey Shepard,**_

 _ **I've got a few things I wanted to go over with you. With the Normandy in dry dock, I figured we could meet up at that Ryuusei sushi place down in the Wards. I hear it's the best.**_

 _ **Joker**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 _ **Fuck... I have to leave the kids... Well it's only going to be for a little bit, the others haven't arrived yet...**_

At the front door Legion entered the room carrying twenty bags and an assortment of items around his body.

"Shepard, I have arrived." Legion said as he placed the bags down on the coffee table by the fireplace.

Demon patted Legion on the head, leaving his headlights to flicker. "Legion there you are! Listen I'm going to need you to watch the kids while I'm out discussing some details about the Normandy with Joker... Do you think you can handle that?" Demon asked his friend seeing as he had a bad feeling if he left the kids alone.

"I will undertake this task and watch over them..." Legion stated standing guard.

"Well... just don't watch them, make sure they're kept occupied and happy..." Demon said thinking that Legion would let the kids die of boredom.

"Shepard, I will facilitate activities with your offspring, and keep them occupied then until you return to the apartment." Legion replied saying he will partake in activities with the children.

"Thanks Legion you're the best!" Demon said as he made a rush for the door. "Bye Kids! Daddy will be back soon!" Demon said to his kids in the apartment, quickly followed by his kids waving or screaming goodbye.

As soon as Demon left the kids approached Legion. "Shepard has asked me to partake in activities with you, of what game or story shall we engage in?" Legion asked the kids, while Damella had a demonic smile on her. "I got a game..." She said with a devious intent in her voice.

"Please inform me, so I may get the necessary items for the activity." Legion asked Damella.

"It's called, who can take apart Legion the fastest!" Damella said igniting her aura.

The Majority of the kids quickly agreed activating their aura, getting ready for the tackle. "Let's smash him!" Another one of Demon's kids said.

"Error!" Legion said running around as Demon's kids chased him all around the apartment.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 _ **Wow so the Sushi place is pretty amazing, and I'm not really a raw fish eater.. I usually eat fried fish sticks... but hey when in Rome... or errr... Citadel...**_

Joker saw Demon walking past the bar after Demon took a shot glass of Vodka, he quickly waved to him. Demon sat down in the reserved table. "Shit Shepard, this is the life huh? And it only took us saving the Galaxy twice to get recognized and get a table here... Joker said as he took a swig of his complimentary drink. "

"Technically three if you count the Collectors..." Demon corrected Joker on the scoreboard. "Right, where are my manners on the Collector Assholes... but hey here we are best pilot in the Universe and the Rock star." Joker raised a toast to Demon, and Demon did the same raising his glass.

"So Normandy's getting an upgrade?... again." Demon asked inquiring on his ship.

"Yeah top of the line stuff too, with all that Reaper shit just laying around too, R&D is almost done upgrading her... I just don't like anyone poking around my ship... I mean yours..." Joker corrected himself as he became attached to the ship, as it was the best he ever flew in.

"Yeah I'm not too keen on seeing it someone else's hands... can't be to careful these days..." Demon said as he knew what happened last time when the Normandy was impounded.

"Totally agree with you there boss..." Joker took another drink as he too did not like the Normandy being out of sight too long.

"We've come a long way haven't we Joker?" Demon said remembering all that's happened the past years.

"Yeah... I'm still expecting to wake up from this Coma, from hitting my head on the Normandy controls, when we made that Jump through the Omega Relay.." Joker believed he was still in a coma and this was too good to be true.

"Yeah the suicide mission.. But hey no more talk about giant flying cockroaches and their puppet masters... today we're all coming together for a reunion." Demon wanted to talk about something else besides the war as it was finally over, they could now live out their lives without the inevitable feeling of being wiped out.

"Hard to believe most of us just drifted apart, I mean I half expected them all to move in to your sweet pad on the beach of Virmire... I mean of course they come over frequently, but not at the same time." Joker said seeing as the crew of the Normandy that wasn't living with Shepard went their different ways to explore the wide universe and celebrate as heroes.

"Yeah, but hey it'll be good to see the others in one place!" Demon was excited for the reunion, and all his friends in one place.

"Hell yeah, this reunion party is going to go through the roof!" Joker replied with enthusiasm in his voice as he to was excited for not only the reunion of the Normandy's crew, but of the great party they were going to throw.

"So... anyways aside from Reunions and parties that we are totally going to have, your message said you wanted to talk to me about something important?" Joker asked as he had a data pad ready to list things down as the message he got looked important.

 _ **What...? That can't be right...**_

"My message? What are you talking about, I'm only here and not back at the apartment waiting with my kids because I got a message from you, that said you had something important to tell me." Demon said with now a confused expression, and on Joker shared from hearing this as well.

"What the Hell?... Demon I didn't send you a message..." Joker replied causing Demon to think what the Hell was going on.

Demon noticed an attractive woman in an Systems Alliance make her way past the people waiting in line to get inside the Restaurant.

"Admiral Shepard! Admiral Shepard!" The woman in the Alliance uniform called out to Demon's high rank. "Excuse me Alliance business! Admiral Shepard this is important!" She called out to Demon trying to make her way past the people.

"Oh come on we haven't even eaten yet!" Joker complained downing the rest of his drink as he believed he was never going to hear the end of this.

"Admiral Shepard, Maya Brooks.. Oh sorry, Alliance Intel officer Maya Brooks..." Maya saluted to Admiral Demon, while nearly dropping her data pad.

"Great... what's going on?" Demon expressed his 'enthusiasm' about someone interrupting is talk with Joker.

"Your life is in danger!" Maya exclaimed, as she sounded rushed and panicked.

Joker and Demon looked at Brooks before looking at eachother... "PFFFTTT HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" The two laughed holding their sides and hitting the table repeatedly, shaking their glasses and silverware.

"Yeah right, like that's something to think about! Shepard, the Reapers have come back from the dead for round 3!" Joker... joked about the destroyed Reapers, making fun of the threat.

"Roger that Joker, we'll just go start another suicide mission to counter this threat!" Demon joined in on the fun, thinking it was hilarious so the two just continued to laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Both Demon and Joker laughed until they were out of air.

"No you don't understand... it's... someone is trying to hack in to your account." Brooks warned Demon that his account was compromised.

"… big mistake." Demon glared, seeing as his money was in danger if someone was screwing with his account.

"Oh man there's the angry face some one is trying to steal Demon's money." Joker said feeling like it was the old days, when Demon was threatening the Galaxy during the Reaper War.

"It's not just your money that is at risk Shepard, it's your identification, your rank, information, even your Spectre status, they're targeting you specific." Brooks continued to pile on the news about his account and it wasn't good.

"Wait how do you know this?" Demon wanted to know how a random person he just met, knew all this information.

"My tracking program picked up some weird transactions and signals on to your account, I call it mister biscuit, you know after my cat.." Brooks went off track talking about the name of her security software, but before she could get into more detail about it, Humanoid Soldier in Red and black digital camo armor and full helm gas masks appeared inside the Sushi Restaurant.

 _ **Who the Fuck are they.. And why are they in my favorite Camo and color scheme?!**_

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen, you rich snobs of the Citadel! The Renegade Militia will be your entertainment for the evening, and tonight's act of performance will be random acts of violence..." The Squad leader announced while the Renegade Milita began to open up on the place causing everyone to freak out and seek cover.

"Fuck Get down!" Demon said flipping the table putting Joker down in to cover, Brooks got on the opposite side of the table during the chaos of the room.

"Man! I fucking love show business! Spread out boys find me Shepard!" The Squad leader ordered the Renegade Militia soldiers.

One of the Renegade Militia troops, spotted Brooks grabbing her by the arm while keeping his weapon locked on to her. "Hey!" Brooks yelled out as the Renegade Militia soldier dragged her across the floor to the Squad leader.

"Got one sir!" The Militia member announced to his superior officer.

"Brooks... fuck... Joker go find the others get help..." Demon ordered Joker as he had a plan in motion.

"Go get help got it." Joker said as he snuck away to the emergency exit.

A Renegade Militia member spotted Joker aiming his weapon at Joker."what the—Hey!" Demon grabbed the Renegade Militia troop killing him with his biotics. Joker turned around with a what the fuck face.

"You used me as bait?!" Joker yelled as he crouch walked away further down the exit.

"Get over it!" Demon yelled at Joker as Renegade Militia troops moved in on Demon's position, while Joker was still ranting about Demon on his comm channel. "The Great Admiral Demon Shepard, savior of the Galaxy, uses his own pilot as bait!"Joker said with anger as he didn't like to be used as bait.

"There he is! Take him down!" The Renegade squad leaders saw Demon and the immediately began firing weapons at Demon he hasn't scene, and they weren't the same either... they were firing different projectiles at him... though what really set Demon off was the Red biotics they were using against him.

 _ **What the Fuck?! What kind of weapons are they using?! And why do they have Red Biotics?!**_

Two of them biotically charged Demon while conjuring red electrical dual wielding swords. Demon quickly smashed the ground flinging tables at them... these guys knew how to operate his powers. Demon quickly crouch ran from cover to cover as they kept firing at him. One with a red plasma rifle in one hand fired a seemingly endless barrage of plasma projectiles striking Demon's cover. Several pulls were thrown at Demon's position to yank his cover over, though Demon though quickly and grabbed the cover to be pulled with it, unknowing to the hostiles it worked, catching them off guard he threw the table at them while throwing a biotic shockwave throwing the group around the room, Demon quickly made his way to Brooks to help her up, but just as Demon helped her up more Renegade Militia troops arrived on scene taking aim and firing at Demon. Brooks pushed Demon out of the firing range getting hit across the chest, while more projectiles hit the glass under Demon, causing him to fall through the fish tank and hit the bottom of the platform.

Demon got up shaking off the daze from the fall, his comm channel lit up with Brooks on the line. " **Admiral! Admiral! Are you okay?!** " She asked her voice hyperactive and still filled with panic.

"Yup... never better... you got shot.." Demon quickly recalled her getting his by the enemy's weapon projectile. "I know! I used Medi-gel... a lot of it... actually all of it, and now everything is bouncy..." Brooks said to Demon that she wasted all her medigel.

"Yeah that's one way to get high..." Demon half joked as he made his way down a maintenance ladder. Brooks immediately told him that Citadel Security was on their way to help. "Hey quick question Brooks... who the fuck are these guys and why do they have my Biotics?!"

" **I don't know, but they really don't like you.** " Brooks said to Demon as her voice was filled with uncertainty.

"Oh really? I thought they were my Galaxy's biggest fans, and the stuff they were shooting at me was a sign of their appreciation." Demon said flying past a platform, out of the frozen locker. **"Well that doesn't make sense... oh you were being sarcastic...**."

" **Shepard**? **Do you read me? Are you alright?** " Tali' called his last name.

"Oh Hey hot stuff glad you're on this line, yeah I'm okay, a little banged up, but okay..." Demon said moving from cover to cover trying to avoid detection from the Renegade Militia.

 **"Are you sure?... DAMON!-ow Ali!"** Tali was interrupted by Ali who bumped into her to talk to Demon to see if he was alright.

"Oh you're on too Ali great, I was starting to get bored with just talking about my well being.." Demon Joked as the Renegade Militia began to converge on Demon's location. Several Militia troops took flight with red aura surrounding them.

 _ **Fuck they can fly too?!**_

 **"Excuse me, this is a secure channel and you are putting Admiral Shepard's life in danger!"** Brooks yelled at Tali and Ali, trying to keep the comm channel interference to a minimum.

 _ **Not secure enough, I bet these assholes are using to zero in on my location.**_

 **"Who the Hell are you?!"** Tali demanded as she didn't know who this woman was on the line.

"Whoa, Whoa, easy there Joker mention Brooks? -SHIT!" Demon was cut off explaining to Tali, before a large red biotic detonation threw several stalls around the room wiping out his cover.

 **"Demon, Bethora here I'm on foot and I should meet up with you soon, what can you tell me about the hostiles you're facing?"** Bethora asked Demon who sounded out of breath as she was quickly trying to hone in on Demon's location.

"Oh hey my beautiful bony lover... yeah sure they got guns I never seen before in my life, they have excellent choice in camo on their armor, and they have my red biotics..." Demon tried to make sense of the Hostiles, he didn't understand why they had his biotics, it didn't make sense.

 **"Okay... that's odd..."** Bethora took a moment to think how that adds up..

"Yeah no kidding!" Demon exclaimed as he ducked from a sniper trying to take a potshot off him.

 **"Hey Babe, Zoey Shepard here! where are you?"** Zoey asked seeing as she tried to lock on Demon's position through the Citadel.

"Right now running through the retail section of the market."Demon said quietly as two Renegade Militia had manned a Turret emplacement.

 **"Oooo do they have that really expensive laced underwear?"** Zoey asked seeing as maybe she could get Demon to do some shopping for her, by 'confiscating' some clothing for evidence of the crime scene.

"I think...?" Demon said as he was already getting where this conversation was going but before he could actually answer, a cluster throw of different type of grenades were thrown at Demon's location, he could tell one of them was one of his signature biotic grenades. Several types of Detonations occurred blinding him for a split second from an added effect for the Renegade Militia to move in.

 **"Hey Purple do me a favor and go shopping when our boy scout here isn't under heavy fire!"** Jack said as she was starting to worry for Demon, as she can hear the amount of heat he was under.

"Easy there girls..." Demon said to the two trying to get a control of the situation on the Comm, Demon quickly did a biotic charge striking several hostiles while making a chained biotic detonation.

Demon immediately was halted as a giant glass door was blocking his access to the evac route."What the... Brooks what the fuck is in my way?!"

 **"Oh it's probably security lockdown due to the...well lockdown..."** Brooks figured there was a better way to word that.

"Lockdown? Fuck that!" Demon brought his foot too the door causing alarms to activate bringing in more troops to his location.

 **"Demoness here how's my King doing?"** Demoness asked Demon who was wondering what his status was.

"Good- Fuck! Damn it hold on!" Demon stopped talking as several waves of troops began suppressing his position with different type of weapons.

"There's Shepard! Send the Fucking Reavers in!" A Militiaman yelled out while giving several hand signals to his squadmates.

 _ **I do not want to know what Reavers are!**_

Two Heavily Armored Hostiles flew in, landing on the platform near Demon's position, one of them threw a red ball of light at the ground, causing a flash before a Giant cargo sized crate appeared.

 _ **Did... they just summon a crate...? I can teleport things?!**_

The Cargo Crate's doors busted open revealing a red and black camo Bradley tank.

 _ **Is that a tank?!**_

Demon ducked for cover as it fired off it's tow missiles first at Demon's location.

 **"Demon, what's that noise? I can hear from here!** _ **"**_ Bethora said over the comm channel, worried Demon did something to cause the alarm.

"It's fine! I got everything under control!" Demon shouted as the Tank began firing it's main cannon ripping the metal cover to shreds, forcing Demon to keep moving.

 **"Demon alarms are going off, what happened?"** Demoness asked Demon what caused the alarms to go off.

Demon quickly flew over the tank to avoid getting blown to pieces. "Yeah I broke a door and now the lockdown is sounding the alarms."

 **"Ugh... Think before you do something next time!"** Demoness scolded Demon over the comm channel, which prompted Demon to roll his eyes as he didn't have time for this. Taking a quick turn Demon managed to locate the rendezvous point, seeing another door on lockdown he didn't give a shit about the consequences he broke through it quickly, though in the heat of the moment Demon neglected to see two Renegade Militia Members in the area he just broke in to. Though as they quickly turned around to face Demon Bethora immediately pops out of cover and biotically charges them knifing them quickly while they were down.

"Demon are you alright?" Bethora asked sheathing her knife around her waist. "I'm fine let's get to the control panel and unlock that damn door before I set off anymore alarms." Demon said as he moved past the rows of cars.

"Demon... Nice outfit..." Bethora said checking out Demon from behind, causing Demon to turn around give Bethora a look. "You trying to score for extra points?" Demon asked, Bethora, which she just gave off an awkward cough. "Control panel right."

"So Demon, falling through a fish tank?" Bethora teased Demon, playfully poking him on his shoulder.

"Shot through it actually..." Demon said as the memory was all to painfully clear, and an event he would rather not repeat.

"I'll remind you to get reinforced glass for the fish tank back at home." Bethora chimed in, fearing for the family's very large fish tank back home.

"We'll talk about it later, when we're not getting shot at..." Demon promised that they talk about that when they're home free and safe.

"Come on let's get to the pick point and-umph!" Demon walked face plant against the very clear doors falling on his ass.

 _ **I fucking hate Windex...**_

"That's it, I'm tired of these mother fucking doors on this mother fucking Station!" Demon blew a gasket causing the windows in front of him to shatter.

In the nick of time the C-SEC shuttle came zooming in near the pickup. "Finally, let's get aboard the shuttle and get the fuck to the apartment." Before the shuttle landed the Kodiak doors on the shuttle opened up wide, and instead of Citadel Security forces, Renegade Militia soldiers aimed their weapons, especially the one with the minigun aimed at the two. Demon quickly grabbed Bethora pushing them both behind the metal covering as a seemingly endless barrage of projectiles began to slowly whittle away their cover.

On the floor above them a window shattered revealing Urdnot Wrex coming down faster than a wrecking ball, slamming on top of the shuttle, causing the shuttle to hit the platform and the Renegade Militia to get dazed from the impact. Wrex jumped off the shuttle to charge in to the Kodiak body slamming the Renegade Militia, however little did Wrex know...

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Wrex Yelled as he was thrown into the car lot, by the Minigun wielding Renegade Militiaman.

Without any sign of warning James where Wrex was previously fired off a barrage of homing rockets at the downed shuttle taking out the Crew on board.

"WHHHEEWWW! Shit Loco you see that?!" James yelled jumping down on a some cover before regrouping up with Demon. "HEY Hold up there! I took down the shuttle!" Wrex yelled getting his claymore shotgun prepped.

"Yeah then you were thrown across the platform like a weightless rock." James shot back, causing Wrex to groan as he picked up the minigun throwing it to Demon. Back inside the Car lot Renegade Militia members began to flood the room with heavy armaments... including the tank Demon avoided.

"Is... that a tank?" Bethora asked seeing as she never seen a tank like that before.

"I know right?!" Demon said firing off the AP rounds across the Car lot causing several speeder cars to ignite and detonate.

The Bradley Tank armed another Tow missile aiming at the group, launching it, Demon activated a red biotic pulse throwing off the missiles lock on, them causing the missiles to fly in two different directions exploding."That was close!" Bethora yelled ducking for cover, as more projectiles came in quick.

An Alliance Shuttle came zooming in quickly opening it's doors. "Get in!" Cortez yelled at the defenders. In a dead rush Demon, Wrex, Bethora, and James jumped in to the Kodiak speeding off but not before taking a few rounds from the Bradley tank.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Back at the apartment, Demon came in exhausted as Hell and most of the Normandy's reunion was already here.

"Who were those guys?" Bethora asked Demon as he sat down on the couch, Ali already had a ice pack for him. "I don't know, all I do know is that they have my super biotic powers, and weapons I don't even recognize." Demon said switching the ice back from his shoulder to his head, Bethora already was behind Demon giving his neck a massage.

"It's odd those troops were wearing your camo style..." James commented on seeing as Demon always wore red and black camo. "What I want to know is how the Hell these guys got their hands on a C-SEC shuttle?"

"Good question Admiral, it's most likely the person who has your Spectre credentials, that person must've supplied them with the shuttle." Brooks informed Demon, causing him to groan of frustration. "I don't even want to talk about it... LIARA! Did you find out anything about these Yahoos that attacked us?!" Demon yelled at Liara who was in an adjacent room far end of the apartment.

"NOT YET!" Liara said as she was going through security reports on her Intel files.

"I don't think we were followed, so until now our reunion is on hold... we'll have to use this apartment as our Command Center..."

"Right on our own, Outside the law..."

"Loco where did you find her?"

Kasumi appeared opening the door letting in the entire crew who served as ground team on the Normandy.

"Ah Shepard good to see you're mostly unharmed." Mordin exclaimed as he made his way into the apartment. "sssfff.. Apartment large, spacious, plenty of room to maneuver... place of operations sufficient."

"They're going to regret messing with our family..." Jane said as she entered the apartment with her brother John. "Regret? We're going to make them pay for it. " John threatened to have the people responsible pay for their actions against their brother.

"So Shepard just like old times huh?" Joker said taking a seat on the couch as well. Demon's concentrated the window outside, biotically closing the shutters, as he didn't want the troops that were hunting him to get lucky and spot them."Yeah... just like old times.." Demon said as he stood up looking at the entire ground team of the Normandy.

"Shepard... I apologize for bothering you, your offspring were, as organics say... handful..." Legion said to Demon, causing Demon notice he was missing an arm... "Hold on let me fix this... KIDS GIVE LEGION BACK HIS ARM!" Demon yelled at his kids as they were on the second floor laughing.

 **There you go folks to start you off with the series I hope you enjoy it ^_^ Leave a review and tell me how I did!**

 **-Starknight'Renegade & Starknight'Renegade Community-**

 **-Thank You-**


	2. Who are they?

Demon and Kasumi were in the bathroom in the Apartment up on the second floor, Kasumi was cleaning Demon's wounds from his encounter from the Renegade Militia. "Ssffff God damn it..." Demon growled as Kasumi started to clean his cut after she applied the medi-gel. "oh hush you big baby, I haven't even put the real painful stuff on the wounds yet." Kasumi slapped Demon on the shoulder. Though Demon has his healing abilities, he's a bit exhausted to use them so he's forced to resort to conventional tools.

"Careful dear, or I'll prohibit your cloaking..." Demon threatened Kasumi's cloaking equipment, which caused her to gasp in shock hearing that. "You wouldn't dare..." Demon gave Kasumi a wicked devilish grin. "Try me..." Demon said to Kasumi, knowing he was good on his threats. "Ugh do you have to threaten your favorite... ?" Kasumi lowered her hood giving Demon puppy eyes. "You're pushing it..." Demon looked at the disinfected bottle, and winced knowing how much he hated this stuff as his mom used to put this on all his cuts and bruises when he was little back on Mindoir.

Demon just poured it on all his wounds on his chest growling in pain though as he looked on the ground while he was in pain, he saw Kasumi's clothing on the ground, he turned to the counter top seeing her sitting on the surface with her right leg crossing her left... Naked... "Why don't we do something crazy for a few minutes..." Kasumi signaled to come over with her right index finger. "Remember last time you said that, several months later Sakura was born..." Demon reminded Kasumi as she dismissed with a hand signal. "oh pish pash... now come on over here..." Demon rolled his eyes as he started to unbuckle his belt, though Kasumi didn't give him the time as she tackled him from the countertop.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Yeah... no Mom... Mom... Damon's fine... yeah he's just... no... ok... I.. I will... hold on... Damon Jr.! Your Grandma wants to say hi!" Ali yelled out for her son turning the intercom on speaker. Damon Jr. Flew in landing carefully on his feet. "…. Hi Grandma..." Damon Jr. Said a bit nervous, to his grandmother.

"Oh there's my Grandson, how are you sweety?" Hannah asked her eldest grandson. "F-fine... just worried about Dad, he got attacked..."Damon Jr. Was really worried when he heard his dad was attacked.

"Oh honey, don't worry, your father is one of the bravest and toughest people out there, I should know I raised him... If he can take on the Reapers, he'll deal with these people no problem...Are you doing alright, Ali keeping you nice and fed?" Hannah asked her grandson, causing Ali to look at the intercom.

"Mom, the speaker is on... I'm feeding him, so you don't need to worry..." Ali felt that Hannah was overprotective with her child.

"Oh Ali you know I mean well, It's just he's my first grandson... and it didn't help naming him after my first born too... " Hannah remembered all the times her first born Demon would come to her when he needed her.

"I know... besides I learned how to cook from you..."

"Thank you Ali, I appreciate it... well if you can be a dear and go find me my next daughter in law..." Hannah asked on the other line.

"Sure... by Hannah we'll talk to you later.." Ali promised seeing as she did enjoy talking with Hannah.

"Sure thing, bye Damon..." Hannah said to her grandson, with happy tone to her voice.

"Bye Grandma..." Damon Jr. Said to Hannah, as he walked with his mother.

Demoness walked in sitting down in the chair, stretching out her arms. "Hey mom..." Demoness had and uneasy tone when engaging in a conversation with her mother in law.

"Demoness...it's been a while I haven't heard anything from you..." Hannah expressed worry for her Daughter in law.

Demoness immedialty thought of that day, she took a deep breath."…...I...I'm sorry I'm not good at these things..." Demoness said to Hannah trying to stay calm.

"let me then... How's Damella?" Hannah wanted to try to get talking about something else as the last real conversation in a few months...

"Perfect, she's doing excellent, couldn't be happier, she sent you a vid call last week..." Demoness smiled seeing the video on her Omni-tool with it on mute.

"I know I got it, it was very lovely...sweety you know I'm here to talk to you about it..."

"I... could've had twins...mom... the baby boy... he didn't breathe, didn't have any residue of Element zero... nothing... De...Damon was torn up about it...why did he have to die? It wasn't fair... why did he even form in me if he was just going to come out dead... I'm sorry, every time I talk to you it seems that I always bring that up... I'll go get Damella for you..." Demoness got up wiping away her tears.

"Wait... Demoness..." Hannah tried to stop her daughter in law from leaving, though she only froze for about half a second before going through large open space of the Apartment.

"D-Damella! Come talk to your Grandma!" Demoness yelled for Damella trying to hold back her tears.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Thane stood by the railings on the second floor with Garrus as the both looked at the close shutters. "Ever get that feeling the moment we open those shutters, they're going to be waiting for us on the other side?" Garrus asked Thane, who was checking his phalanx. "All the time... though I have been known to make wrong assumptions apparently... we'll leave it shut for now." Thane's voice held one of worry as if he was targeting Demon, would they target people who are close to him? Friends? Family? It'd be best to just sit tight and remain in one place, send small squads out at different times.

Zaeed brought his m8 Avenger up with him as he set it down by the railings. "Shame I missed all the action, at the sushi parlor... wouldn't mind getting shot at again..." Zaeed handed Thane and Garrus a cigar each, Garrus immediately lit it up smoking it. Thane looked at it for a few seconds. "I shouldn't... though since Kempral Syndrome is no longer a concern..." Thane lit his up inhaling the flavor, and slowly exhaling, coughing for a split second, the coughing scared him as it brought back memories of the Kepral Syndrome's effects... though he breathed a sigh of relief as he had a new memory.. It was cured.. "Thank you Shepard..." Than recalled the memory well.. "Hey don't get soft on us now, we're going to need your flashy moves later..." Zaeed said with a serious face, he was ready for some action.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kasumi's breasts were bouncing as she rode Demon, who's back was on the cold floor, sweat started to form on their bodies as the two were concentrating on their task of blowing off some steam. "here let me get in to role..." Kasumi said stopping herself from moving, she placed her hands on Demon's chest. "No Kasumi, we don't need to do that..." Demon tried to stop her but was cut off from her kissing him.

"no, no, I got it.. Please just for old times sakes? Ahem... So Shep, ready to go?" Kasumi asked calling Demon by his old nickname before she took his last name when he married her. Demon just dragged the palm of his left hand across his face..."happy?" Demon said semi embarrassed. "no say your line..." Kasumi said kissing him."...Go where?"

"to unlock the greatest treasure you've ever seen of course.." Kasumi said snickering waiting for Demon. "But where is this Greatest Treasure?" Demon said trying to play along. "well you see I'm the greatest treasure... and I have a special lock... and now you have the only key to unlock that treasure..."

"Wait but Kasumi my dick is already in you, how am I supposed to..."

"No... ! Ugh there goes that memory..." Kasumi face palmed herself as she just picked up the pace of rocking her body as she continued to ride Demon.

"You know when we first did it, you were screaming and moaning like crazy..." Demon commented on when the two actually, connected.

"I know... I'm just trying not to, would you prefer if I did, let everyone hear it..." Kasum said to Demon poking his nose.

"that would be awkward..." Demon said with uneasy breath, though this wouldn't be the worst thing he's been caught doing...

 _ **Jesus at least Kasumi is not like Jaera and her... rough sex fantasies..**_

"...Fuck...hold on...ahhh...five minutes not bad, Shep... now to help you..." Kasumi gasped as she reached her climax, however before they could continue, the bathroom door opened revealing Jaera just looking down.

"…..." Jaera remained silent as her heart started to pick up just looking at the two.

"uhhhhhh" Demon was at a loss of words seeing how he was going to explain this.

"I...uh... I just came up to see how you were doing... and..."Jaera told Demon that she was just going to check to see if he was alright.

Demon could see Jaera's face it held one of struggle and restraint."Come on Jaera..." Demon said signaling her to come on in, her heart raced even faster.

"I... are you sure, I've been really good restraining myself when one of you want to have a one on one..." Jaera began to ramble as she was trying to see if this was a test.

Kasumi sighed as well. "Lock the bathroom door on your way in..."She said as she forgot to lock the door while tackling Demon. Jaera rushed inside the bathroom sealing the door.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brox and Jennifer were sitting at the couch watching the vid screen, watching cartoons. Eezo had a frying pan in his mouth, shaking it around. Bethora sighed sitting by her son watching the vid screen. "Isn't this a rerun?" Bethora asked the kids with the two simultaneously saying "yeah".

Jack came back in with two bags of Chocolate chip cookies throwing one to Brox and one to her daughter. "There you go guys chow down." Jack said sitting by her daughter. "Thanks mom!" Jennifer said trying to rip them open while Bethora just easily tore open her son's bag.

"Shit... this is a rerun of that stupid blasto cartoon..." Jack said eating one of her daughters Chocolate chip cookies. "Yup.." Jennifer said just grabbing cookies blindly. "Mom?" Jennifer called out to Jack. "What's up sport?" She said paying attention to the screen with her daughter. "… I heard you and daddy talking about a baby boy..."

"So that conversation was true..." Bethora said grabbing one of her sons cookies. "No shocker there, it's always been on the play books, I don't see why it'd be such a big deal." Jack said still paying attention to the vid. "And what about you bony butt, you wanted to see if you could have a girl."

"W-wait, Mom you don't want me anymore? " Brox said with a sad tone. "What? no! Darling of course I want you, it's just I was thinking about giving you a little sister." Bethora hugged her child.

"What I'm worried is about Ali... she's the one that wants another kid." Jack stated seeing as Ali was the first to have Demon's child.

Zoey walked in with Naomi the two caring vid dinners, Zoey kissed bethora on the head, shocking her for a second. "Well good evening..." Zoey walked by setting her tray up with her daughter. "….I'm more worried about her and her nympho alliance with Jaera..." Bethora stated seeing as Jaera and Zoey entered an Alliance. Liara walked in with Glyph and her eldest child Marina, she wore something similar to her mother's old science coat from the first Normandy, she too was red.

"Liara anything on the mercs?" Bethora asked as Liara took a seat between the kids. "Nothing... absolutely nothing... who ever they are they're very good at covering their tracks, they all appear to be Human, their weapons range from different varieties... one of them was an energy based weapons on the recording... This doesn't make sense there should be evidence about these people. " Liara was frustrated that even this information evaded her. "Whoa blue, park it and calm it, you need to relax or your going to blow a gasket." Jakc offered her to take a break.. "No I don't need a break, what I need is to find out who attacked our Husband!... Glyph have you sorted through the data pertaining the recording."

"Almost, Dr. Shepard... I'm attempting to breach several security access codes." Glyph said as he streamed around pulling up several different files. Tali could be seen by the closed shutters looking out through the small spaces of the cracks from the blinds hoping to look out them, with her 8 year old son Matthew. (Black hair, Silver eyes, wearing a red and black digital camo jacket and black sweats.)

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Demon stepped out of the bathroom with Kasumi, and Jaera quickly followed. "That was …. interesting..." Demon said feeling exhausted from Jaera's energy. "ah-h—hhhh it was..." Jaera jumped on the bed rolling around on it. Kasumi snickered kissing Demon on the cheek before heading down stairs. Demon soon followed Kasumi. the entire Apartment was filled with all his crew members. In the kitchen he saw James frying up some bacon. Grunt was just watching James frying the sizzling meat. "Shepard..." James said to Demon as he put another slice of bacon on the iron skillet. "Oooh... uhhh you going to add more meat?" Grunt asked James leaning in to the stove. "Hold your Varrens, got to give attention to the other slices."

Javik was sitting down on the bar stool smelling the greased frying meat. "In my time we barely had the luxury to cook, we had to eat our food raw on the battlefield, or fear that the fire would bring the Reapers to scout our position...A luxury I had missed... Fish and Raw meat..."Javik said thinking about his time. "Well now that the Reapers are gone, you got the luxury and time to kick back and laugh in those fuckers faces as you got the last laugh." James said switching pans to add more meat. "Yes... A day I had longed for... a day... I had always dreamed for..." Javik took a drink from the Human beverage.

"Oh yeah forgot to mention how was that book Journey's with the Prothean sequel going?" James asked while placing a plate down with a paper towel on it. "Going well, the Asari... Dr. Shepard, and I will be doing a vid interview on Virmire's beach, to add in the setting apparently... talking about the struggle during my time... Also the Hanar want to try to make me a King." Javik said as he remembers all the gifts, credits, fan mail and holo recorders Javik has received. "I tire of 'This one wishes to be enkindled.' Ugh... priminitives..." Javik said taking another drink, causing James to nearly hunch over and laugh.

"Ugh.. I think you're burning it." Grunt said looking at the food being fried. Wrex had a ice pack on his shoulder, moving past Grunt."Out of my way Jr. Krogan coming through."Wrex said as he grabbed a bacon slice, quickly eating it, Grunt just glared with his predator like eyes.. "Hey! You're going to have to wait like everyone else."James said as he turned towards the second pan of food. "Bah!" Wrex said as he leaned against the kitchen counter. "Heh! Got a beating I see you old fossil."Grunt said to Wrex, trying to goad him into a fight. "Ah what do you know pipsqueak, those guys were no ordinary Humans I can tell you that... Must've went through some Gene therapy or something." Wrex said as he cracked his neck side to side. "Or maybe you're finally breaking down..." Grunt said laughing at Wrex. "Fat chance ask me in another 600 hundred years when I start to feel a tiny bit sore." Wrex replied stretching his arms.

"These Humans I relish to test out their skills when we confront them." Javik said flaring up his green biotics. "I wouldn't hold your breath, these guys fight just as well as Demon, and have his biotics." Wrex said to Javik remembering being thrown across the car lot. "If we had the Commander's biotics, back during my time, the Prothean Empire would've never fell to the Reapers..." Javik stated as he saw Demon's capabilities. "Maybe there'll be another Prothean Empire, that restoration project that was started to bring back the corpses through the time capsule chambers are getting some serious funding." "Yes... I realize that, a fresh start, we'd would need to wipe away the weakness of our pasts to move on." Javik thought of a new Prothean Empire.

Demon looked at the entertainment area, as he walked over sitting himself right by Liara kissing her on her forehead.. "This is so frustrating... ten years and there are people still out there trying to kill us." Demon said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Hey boy scout.." Jack said leaning over Liara, pushing her forward to kiss Demon. "Hey babe."

"Hungry?" Jack asked, "Yeah I could eat." Demon said as he didn't get to eat at the sushi parlor. Jack threw Demon a bag of chocolate chip cookies."Chow down..."

"Errr..." Demon looked at the new bag of cookies in his hands. "What you think me or anyone else in the mood to cook?... except for James over there.." Jack said seeing as they were all still on edge. "Point taken..." Demon opened up the bag of cookies and began to eat it, he heard several bug like steps quickly approaching

 _My Demon senses are tingling..._

Spike got behind Demon grabbing the back of Chocolate Chip cookies eating it, bag and all..like a mad creature before crawling up the walls with Eezo chasing Spike. "Damn it Spike..." Demon said with a tired tone. Demon felt Demoness grab Demon by his head leaning his head back as she locked lips with him, pulling apart. "Don't you ever go anywhere without me... " Demoness said kissing him on the forehead this time. Damella flew in sitting on Demon's lap holding a plush toy.

"Dr. Shepard I have compiled the information from the security recordings." Glyph appeared to Liara.

"Demon?" Liara asked Demon to see if it was time. "….yeah probably for the best."

Kelly was by the bar sitting down with her Daughter Sarah, fixing her ponytail. "Mamma can I have short hair like yours?" Sarah asked Kelly as she finished with tying the band around her ponytail. "hmm talk to me when your birthday comes up, I think you'll like your hair longer."

Jacob sighed hearing all the reports of the attack he got behind the bar taking out some liquor."You'd think they learn something from all the people you've taken down you know the ones that tried to kill you Shepard?" Jacob said as he poured himself a shot glass of hard bourbon. Cortez and Joker at the bar stools just laughed at Jacob's comment. "Please, anyone that didn't want their name slapped on the vids, of the 'one' who almost got his or her day killing the Great Demon Shepard...You know what, I'm going to talk to Shepard about getting another Hanger by the house so I can put up my launch shuttle with window stickers that says, 'My Shepard's a prime target.' Then put the number of targets he's taken out. "

"You're crazy Joker, if he's getting another hanger it's to make room for the Retrofitted Hammer head. Besides my shuttle would be more suited as it has done the most jobs for Shepard." Cortez said drinking from a drink Jacob poured the two. "Pfft.. Uh Normandy, ring any bells?" Joker said downing another shot. "Doesn't count, besides I take the kids and the family to see all sorts of places." Cortez said poking his shoulder. "Yeah but I deliver the Kodiak shuttle... besides didn't Shepard buy you a fighter for your birthday?" Joker said remembering Cortez flying around on Virmire. "Hell yeah, best model in the Alliance... oh and a raise." Cortez said as the beaches of Virmire was a calming place, to retire. "Wait.. A raise?! He gave you a raise? What the Hell for?" Joker said as he put his glass down hard on the bar counter.

"He called, it the not killing me raise... that uh mean anything to you?" Cortez said trying to think of why his raise was called that. "Son of a bitch..." Joker murmured as he tapped the bar counter for another shot. EDI came in holding a platter full of Peanut butter crackers for Joker. "Hey EDI."

"Joker you seem peckish, eat something." EDI said as she shook the platter full of appetizers. "Well..." Joker turned around to grab one, though his eyes widened seeing the Rachni rushing over and swiping the platter from EDI eating the contents before running up the wall. "DAMN IT SPIKE!" Joker said as Spike made some chittering noises, with the kids laughing, along with Cortez. "Pardon me I will retrieve the bug spray..." EDI said as she looked up at Spike, running along the ceiling. Ashley came in drinking coffee with her hair tied like she had on the first Normandy, her son Scott was already running in and taking flight to chase Spike. Miranda was by the shades with a drink in hand with her Daughter Brittany. "Who ever tried to target Demon, was not a spur of the moment, they planned this..." Miranda said as she finished her drink.

"No sh—duh cheerleader, I'm more interested in how they got our boy scout's spectre status, and I swear to Christ if they messed with his financial account, you know our money, I'll single handedly go find them myself and pull their heads straight through their asses!" Jack threatened knowing that Demon talked about getting her a present for her birthday.

Demon got up from the couch followed by the others quickly following him. "Just one year I'd like to rest without someone trying to mess with us.." Joker whined as he got up from his seat following the others.

"Okay people gather 'round." Demon said as he got ready to listen to Liara's findings, everyone made their way down stairs to meet up with Demon in the living room. "Alright Liara you have the floor..." Demon said rubbing her shoulders. "Thank you, though I'm sorry to say that I have little to no information on the people who were hunting Demon... though I did managed to find this recording... right after the attack." Liara opened up the recording.

 **"I'm cutting you off, and you can keep your down payment..."** A man yelled at the intercom.

 _ **"What's the problem Elijah?"**_ A voice hidden by a disguise a good one too, Garrus took notice.

 _ **"**_ **Turn on the vid screen, when I get your troops weapon attachments, I didn't want them to use those attachments to attack a public place full of civilians!** _ **"**_ Elijah yelled at the other man.

 _ **"Relax it won't be linked to me, so calm down."**_ The man tried to calm Elijah down from throwing a fit about the attack.

 **"Save it! We're finished and if you think about coming after me, I have information about you ready to hit the prime time news, so you ponder on that..."** Elijah threatened the culprit.

 _ **"I'm warning you Khan, you either become a little bit richer and keep selling my Renegades the attachments or we'll be having a talk very soon..."**_ The Culprit threatened.

"Elijah Khan? The Casino Owner?" Demon stated scratching his five o clock shadow. "It would appear so, Khan apparently is more than a Casino Owner, he's also an Arms Dealer who made quite a fortune during the Reaper war, selling weapons to all types of Mercenaries, from Blue Sun, Eclipse, and CAT6." Liara informed Demon. "Khan is hosting a fundraiser for the Refugees still displaced from the Reaper war, which he'll be out in the open."

"So he has information on this asshole who wanted me dead?" Demon said sitting down on the couch. "Let's get em.. I want to question this Khan guy." Demon said gritting his teeth. "Umm Admiral, it won't be that easy, we cause a panic in his Casino and he'll go into hiding." Brooks reminded Demon, of going in the casino guns a blazing.. "Besides People could get shot if a shooting goes down... like I did.."

"Damn it... alright then we'll go in quietly... Liara?" Demon turn towards Liara. "Glyph purchase some tickets from the fundraising." Liara ordered Glyph as he began to flicker before processing the server. "At once Dr. Shepard."

"Okay we need a plan to get to Khan so I can bring the hammer down on him if he doesn't answer my questions... the place is probably going to be under heavy security..." Demon started pulling up a map with Liara. The kids immediately went back to the entertainment room to watch Cartoons.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Demon sighed as Ali fixed his black tie on his suit. "Yool look handsome..." Ali said kissing him on the lips. "Thanks, I like your dress." Demon commented on Ali's white dress with red lining on it. "Thank you, the others are getting changed as we speak..." Ali said trying to fix her leggings, before fixing her underwear, Demon swalloed his dry saliva.. "uhhh..." Demon was once again at a loss of words. "mmm What's wrong Damon?, looking at something you like?" Ali lifted up her dress slightly. "Ali... are you trying to seduce me?" Demon asked as Ali giggled looking at the closed bathroom door. "What? Me? No..."Ali teased Demon as she showed him some cleavlage. "Ali... careful, or I'll rip that dress off you right now..." Demon said, as he had trouble restraining himself. "hmmm... what would you do after you did that?"

"Oh you know reminisce about a past memory by pinning you against a shower wall... that shower to be exact and do some devious things..." Demon said as he tried to control himself."Later, let's go get this thing situated first then we'll play out that plan of yours..." Ali rubbed her hand against Demon's chin. Ali walked out and Tali walked back in checking her makeup. "Keelah... I think this is going to be a crazy night..." Tali said fixing her mascara. "Crazy and wild..." Demon said kissing Tali on the neck.

"Oh hubby..." Zoey came in with a red dress showing skin. "Wow... you look like." Demon was about to say one of the models on the magazine from the celebrity magazines Zoey collects.

"A prostitute." Bethora cut in fixing her clothing. "An expensive, high class, beautiful, Prostitute, going out with Demon Shepard eh..?" Zoey snided back, at Bethroa.

Jaera came in wearing a black dress fixing the straps around her shoulders. "So Kelly and Legion are watching the kids, as Legion is 'expressing' fear from the kids if he is left alone...as well as EDI, the kids like EDI."

"So a masive operation like this, we're going to the Casino to seek out Khan, interrogate him and find out the man responsible for targeting you." Bethora said as she raised her hood over her head. "Uh Bethora, you're going in to the Casino in your normal attire?" Demon asked Bethora, seeing as that's her normal battle attire. "Yes, I don't see the reason to dress too 'fancy.'…. Besides I don't like dressing all primped up and pretty in public... it's not my thing." Bethora said as she approached Demon kissing him. "You did fine on our honey moon..." Demon reminded Bethora, causing her to raise her left index finger trying to correct him, though she couldn't. "yes... that was a special occasion." Bethora said leaning against the doorway to Demon's room.

Liara in a white dress checked her Omni tool as she approached Demon handing him some sort of contacts. "Uh... I don't need contacts Liara.."

"They're not contacts, these can see the wiring for the... I'll explain it when we get there just keep it safe in your pockets." Liara sighed as they needed to get to the fundraiser soon. Though seeing as Liara wasn't one to make mistakes he just pocketed the lens in his pants pocket. Kasumi had a dress that strikingly looked like her suit with it's hood lowered.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Several Dozen Renegade Militia Officers were standing in front of a large screen, waiting for the scheduled Meetup. The screen lit up with a static shadowed man, looking down at the Renegades.

 _ **"**_ _ **C̝̥̔o͊̀m̊m͍ͫan͖̍d҉̓́ẹr̍̾ ̡̳Ì ̟n҉̪́e̸̱̩ͫ́e̵͚̽̓͗d̹͍ͭ ͎̈́̅a͑ͭ̕͢ ̊͛sͫț̶̅̆a̡͉ͫt̘ͤu̟ͬs̤ ̒̐ͥ͞ͅr̼ͮͩẻp͕o̪r͖͟t͌.͖͐͜.̩.̍.ͨ́.͒͆͒**_ _ **"**_ The shadowed figure said through a secure but choppy connection.

"At once sir, More of the Renegade Militia are arriving through the gateway as we speak, we have troops all throughout the Citadel preparing for... him.." The Renegade Militia Commander said to his superior.

The Shadowed speaker folded his hands together looking at the group of officers. _ **"**_ _ **W̭e̸͚̕ h̵ͯąv̾̽̀eͧͧ͂̃ ͕̺ả̃̄ ̷͘pr̬̣ơb͚̕l͖ͪ̀ͫ́̓em̷͕̭̐͢ ̴͂ͦ̍͡wͭ̅i̓th̊ͩ͡ ̴̼̂͛͘ͅôur̺͕ ̛̞͌͌͊fr̉i̝̰e͑͊ͬ̄ͥnͣ̕̕d͂ ͎̭͑͟t̵͙͊̈h̨͏͇̽ͬe͂ a͙r̿ͥms̴̲͂̐͋͟ ͋͏ͥḋ̢̋ea͆ͅl͎͟e͙ͨ͘͞ͅrͦ..̭̺̻̈..́ͧ̀ ̵͡i̩̓̀͡͡f̟ͤ͢͞ ̵̟ͨh̔͝ĕ͖̓̚͜ ͮg͓e̙͇͛̉͢t̞̰ŝ̛ ̗t̑̑̅̔ͧ̓oͬ ̆͛h̶͏̳̲̲î̃̾̀m͊́̂.̰͓͟.̯ͨ̋.̖ͬͫ̏͞ ͖h̚e̥̔͠͝'̖͂l̵̰͎l řui̶̡͋ͮn͉̘̕͞ m̶͎͑y̢̬̟ p̪̝̑͆la̭n̑.̨͑͡..̺̾̄**_ _ **"**_ The speaker said to the officers.

"Shall we 'extract' Khan?" The Commander said to the screen as he was ready to tie up the loose end if needed.

 _ **"**_ _ **No̪..̷ͮͭ.̙̻ͦ ͓the͔̼ sͧ̀iͯt̵̪͙û̪a͑͊ͤt̏i͕o̷͈͊ǹ w͕i͆͑l͘l͔ ̘́b̬̐é̖ ̷̥̐t͖ạ̄͢k̎ͦë́n̓ caŕ̜҉e ̠of̼̓,̬̋ ̋i̦f͏̧́ K͖̼͠ha̵n̺ͨ͠ ҉̚d̐̔o̸ͩe͚s̐n'̣t̞́ ̂͏̶cͬall̢̔ ̗̒ba͙̓c͒͒k͇ ͭͦw̍͠i͍th̾ ̴i̮n̮̣ ̃̊t̰̲͒h҉e ḩ̭o̷̡u͍r͎..͋.͞.͍͠.͎̮̀ t̏hͯ͑e͆ͅn h͈̋e̳ ̤̦̂w̫i͏̞l̂͝l ͥb̌̀̑e͕̼ de̋͂alt̷͠ ̈w̟͑̚i̷̢tḧ͑.ͯ.̲ ͧfo̬r ͛no̲w͚̞͑ ͚g̀et y̻ou̶̹̣r̗ ̓t̑rȍ͖o̾p̝̿s̩͙ ̽i̠͒nͫ ̩pͭo̘s̉ͯ͘itìoͨn o̢͖u̼r̅ ͊t̔a̹r̘̆g̙e͙͖ͪṭ ͙̲̚d̞ő̊̕eͭs̵n'̆͒t̽ ̮̘͋g̒͜͜ę̣̓tͭ ̂a͑̍w̕aͫyͤ ͐fro̤͏m̗͎͚ ͈͉̐uͬs̫̈́́ ̯̆tͧͭh̡i҉͉s͍̕ ̡̥ti͛m̮e, ̘̻͜w͚̾eͦ'͙l̦ļ c̎o̷̾ͬnͮf̜̖̝ŗ̷̲o̿n̳̍t͙ ͆ĥȋ̆͘m̧͞ t̮h̍ḛ́r͎̒e͍ a͝n̥̽d͓͜ ̜ͣd̢̋̽es̈t͉̩r̠ò̞y̿ hį͋m̺͒.̋̿.̙̯ͦ.**_ _ **"**_ The speaker uploaded the coordinates on screen which the Officers immediately received.

"Sir if I may you seem distressed, something has you on edge.." The Renegade Commander spoke to his superior concern for his well being. _**"**_ _ **I͗ ̻f̓e͚l̥t҉ ̜͈̔a̭ ͚tear..̣͕̝.ͩ ̣We̗'̔̎̋r҉̒̂e̔͢ n̢ͯ̅o̗t̼ th͈e͕ o͒̈́ͅn̂l͓͆̎y ̟ͣôn̎ͥe̟s ̵̮̅w̽h͖o̶̎ c̵̛͆ame th̘̚r̵̴͡o̼ͫů̊ͯg̿̊h ̇̌t͗h̦͆i̔s̅ͣ̎ way.̗̂͡.̏.͘.̖ ͇͒s̰o̾m̵ẹ͉͒o̱ͨnͯe̢ ̱fo͒̏l̀̕ľö͙́wed̸͟ ͯ͂ṷ̅s͆ ̛̺̭t̩͗̐h̷͝rͦͯ͏òṷ͕̃g͔̯̕h.̉.͟.̧͓̏ f̅or no̚w ŵe͔̕͟'l̛l̰ ̝f͖́e̐i͉g̲n ̣̫iͨgn̥o͏r͊ánc̰͠e̵ ͈a̝͠n̴̤d̀ ̖l̘̓eṯ̼ ̞ͨ̕o̒u̳͊r̒͗ f̵̙͞o̳̾l̈́͛̐l͂ó̻̯weͅrͬ ̴͐t҉͗h̼̝a̙̼t̒ we҉ ̈́dò̿ͅn̪'̘t͉͈ ͫk̸n̹̆̓o͗͐w ̞ơͮ͘fͧ̾ ̠t̅͟h͍͈ͦe̪͎i̱̰r҉͗ e̯x͞iͫ͒sͨ̂te̩n̵ͤc̙ē̖.͒...̨ͥ**_ _ **"**_ The speaker cut the feed allowing the Officers to head back to their troops and prepare the confrontation with Demon.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **There you have it the second chapter to our Citadel DLC I hope you're enjoying it!**

 **-Starknight'Rengade & Starknight'Renegade Community-**

 **-Thank You-**


	3. Now it's personal

**Welcome back Readers to the Citadel DLC I hope you're enjoying the series ^_^! Anyways leave a review for me if you'd be so kind :P. You can use the reviews to ask questions, and also I'm looking for co-writers, if you're interested PM me.**

Joker was drinking coffee as he sat in front of the fireplace reading the upgrade reports seeing what they were adding to the Normandy. "Joker?" EDI called out to Joker with Sakura piggyback riding EDI. "Yes Dear?" Joker said putting down the holo pad.

"It's time to start thinking about dinner." EDI said to Joker as Sakura was giggling while on EDI's back. "Yeah sure we got some leftovers from James frying all that bacon, we could just zap that." Joker suggested seeing as making a big mess to clean in the kitchen.

EDI picked up Sakura placing her down on the couch as she sat right by Joker. "Perhaps we should order take out?" EDI suggested to feed the kids something else. "Ooo! I want a burger!" Sakura shouted budding in to the conversation.

EDI smiled patting Sakura on her head. "I have one vote for take out." EDI said turning to Joker. "Fine, fine! But Mr. Bonus over there is paying for it." Hearing that Cortez spit out his whiskey. "The Hell?!" Cortez exclaimed as he was sitting by the table.

Joker laughed hunching over, as he pointed at Cortez"Oh yeah, first rule of bragging, expect retaliations." Joker informed Cortez. "This had better be one of your bad jokes, cause who voted for me paying for that?" Cortez asked setting his glass on the table. Joker got up from the his seat slowly. "Uhhh... me?" Joker stated as he stretched his muscles.

Legion walks in to the confrontation with Eezo biting his left leg."Perhaps Joker is correct, the one with the highest funds should procure the nourishment." Legion suggested to the group.

Cortez semi glared at Legion crossing his arms."Thanks, but I don't need the advice of a talking desk lamp." Cortez insulted Legion as he crossed his arms turning back to Joker. "Besides your girl EDI suggested to you, man up and live up to it." Cortez told Joker to essentially pay for your own meal.

"I'm hungry!" Sakura whined as she slumped on the couch. Cortez sighed as he saw Sakura give him the puppy eyes. "I...Demon better compensate me for this.." Cortez remarked as his stance was calm. "Alright fine, I'll make the call." Cortez said as he was looking for the closest fast food with the highest review. "Sweet." Joker said with victory in his voice.

Soon enough the kids listening in flew onto the first floor, flooding Cortez with their requests for food. Within moments Cortez had everything marked down of what the kids wanted. Cortez quickly punched in the address on his Omni-tool waiting for someone to pick up the receiver.

"Galactic Burger, Galaxy of the famous burgers how may I help you?" The employee at Galactic burger asked Cortez.

"Yeah, hi... I'm feeding a household plus more, so you're going to need to write this down..." Cortez warned the employee over the line.

Renegade Militia were listening in to the call, the troops knew who he was.. _ **"We got something... wait for the address and we'll sweep the place."**_ The Renegade Militia Commander ordered his troops to make ready.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The plan was set up very well, each team separately entered the Casino without drawing in to much suspicion. Ali and Demon were the last to make it, while everyone got in position all around the Casino. Stepping out of the car was Demon and Ali arm in arm, with Brooks on their left.

Ali had a giddy expression on her as she rubbed Demon's face."Mmm... Damon you really look handsome in that Tuxedo..." Ali leaned up slightly kissing Demon on his right cheek. "Thanks babe." Demon smiled as they continued to go past the press and cheering crowds. "We Love you DEMON!" An Asari fan girl squealed out from the crowd. "Maybe you should've stayed Demon, your presence here is already stirring up the crowd." Brooks noted as she was worried about Kahn going into hiding. "Relax, just smile and wave..." Demon said grinning to the crowd.

"HAVE MY BABIES!" Another Fan girl screamed from the crowd. Ali just winced hearing that and pulled Demon a bit faster reaching the stairs.

Tali and Bethora were waiting at the top of the stairs for Demon, Ali, and Brooks to arrive. "That was longer than I expected..." Bethora said under breath seeing as having each team arrive a different times was... well time consuming.

"Well, it wasn't the best of plans but, at least it was a plan... where's Wrex?" Demon asked as Bethora sighed pointing her thumb on her right hand behind her showing Wrex and Grunt doing a drinking contest.

 _...Great, so much for Krogan muscle..._

Demon face palmed himself, groaning from irritation. "Okay... where's John, Jane, and Garrus?" Demon asked as Bethora activated the channel with John and James showing that the two were recording Jane and Garrus dancing.

 _WE'RE NOT HERE TO HAVE FUN!_

Liara approached Demon taking the contacts and sticking them on his eyes, letting him see wiring in a close proximity. Demon took notice to Zoey and Kasumi gambling by the Quasar machines."You know we're dealing with a group that... you know what never mind... I don't' have time for this, this asshole is running around causing trouble for me, trying to kill me...and-" Demon was getting furious knowing this person, who ever he was, had his mind set on ending him. "Demon... it's alright." Tali said kissing him on the lips. "We'll find this person, and we'll make him pay." Tali comforted Demon, causing him to simmer down as he sat down on one of the seats, Brooks knew they had a schedule and she had to squeeze into the air ducts near the dance floor.

Jack in a black revealing dress grabbed Demon's hand pulling him to follow her. "Jack-" Demon tried to get her to stop. "Shh- shh , not now! You're going to take me out dancing..." Jack said pulling him on to the dance floor, Demon just let out a sigh of defeat, there was no escaping this.

Jack laughed as she spun around the dance floor."Come on 'Damon' I told you we were going dancing!" Jack gripped Demon's hands as she used his original name. Demon rolled his eyes grabbing Jack's hips bringing her body up against his, Jack scoffed as she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck.

Jack smiled leaning her face near Demon's right ear. "Okay what's the deal Demon, I thought you fucking sucked at dancing." Jack was now curious of why the sudden change. "I don't do single dancing... all Marines have to learn to dance with a partner..." Demon smiled as for a few moments he forgot about everything else and concentrated on this moment.

Tali equipped with the same contacts hacked the security panel forcing the security on the vent to shut down allowing John to open the vent up for Brooks letting her sneak in.

Brooks winced as she hit her head while crawling through the shaft. _ **"Okay... and... I'm in... just fool around while I get through this shaft... I'll call you when I need you."**_ Brooks informed Demon, giving him some time to kill until Brooks needed help from him.

While Demon was indisposed of Javik was surrounded by the entertainment and machines of all sorts. Pressing the activation button on the screen, Javik witnessed random numbers pop out of the screen, he clicked the button that said stay, followed by the screen shouting _**"WINNER!"**_ Javik leaned in to examine the victory message. "Interesting..." Javik stated as he played again with the winnings.

Miranda was by the pool table listening in to the comms hoping to catch up on a frequency, rather than just relaxing. Demon was pulled off the dance floor by Demoness and Ashley sitting him down at the bar. The Turian Bartender immediately recognized the Male Human. "You I remember you, I served you drinks at Dark Star... ha! Commander..err... Admiral Demon Shepard."

Ashley ordered three shot glasses, prompting the bartender to poor the beverages."Ok so here's the game, to prove who's the best... We keep drinking until two of us quit." While Ashley stated the game rules, both Demon and Demoness gave Ashley a very skeptical look. "What?" Ashley asked the two while the two with disbelief looks, looked at eachother before looking back at Ashley. "Ash, we seen how you handle alcohol... very messy..." Demon teased Ashley whose face glared at the two. "Just shut up and drink." The three downed the first shot of Alcohol, with only Ashley shaking her head.

The Bartender quickly refilled their glasses with the three once again downing the shots. While Demon, Demoness, and Ashley were competting, Bethora was scouting the entire Casino out, hoping to look out for Demon seeing as they could all be attacked again.

The competition was cut short when they heard Brooks on the comm requesting help. "Okay so... I think I triggered an alarm..." She stated on the conjoined comm, which immediately brought the infiltrating team to act.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Back at the Apartment the kids were becoming a handful as almost all of them were doing their own separate activities, practically becoming unsupervised as most if not all were awaiting for their dinner. Cortez was busy on the couch going through a list of upgrades for the Kodiak Shuttle as well as renewing the license for setting up a direct link to the Shepard House hold as he still requested supplies from the Alliance supply line.

The receiver went off on the door, causing Cortez to turn around on his seat. Getting up from the couch Cortez walked over to the door panel, though before he opened up he opened up the security camera to see who it was. It took a split second for Cortez to process what he was looking at, several squads of the same group that was after Demon, his heart skipped a beat, these men were here hoping to catch Demon off guard.

"Glyph, shut off the lights..." Cortez whispered over Glyph's frequency, as he sealed the door, putting it on a security lockdown. Within seconds everyone who was downstairs made their way up to the second floor. Both Joker and Cortez were armed with Avengers, Legion was armed with a Black Widow which had the incendiary setting on, EDI was armed with two Carnifex. Kelly and the kids were sealed in Demon's room, Kelly was armed with a Katana shotgun shaking and pointing at the door. " _ **CONTACT!**_ " A British accent Renegade Militia officer shouted as the door exploded outwards into the apartment, with several armed Renegade Militiamen rushing inside the apartment with red laser sights everywhere in the apartment. Legion fired the first shot striking officer in the chest. The officer was flung over the piano while the Renegades were firing at the second floor. EDI sprung out of cover activating her mag boots running on to the wall firing several projectiles at the Renegade militia striking four while several others continued to fire at her striking her on multiple parts of the body, Joker popped out firing blindly in to the enemies that continued to pour in to the apartment, giving EDI a moment to get back in to cover, Cortez joined Joker in the assault hoping to keep the Militia at bay as the slowly made their advance up the stairs.

Legion continued to hold the stairs trying to prevent the enemy access to the second floor. Without a moments notice, the Renegade Militia began hurling a red biotic barage at the stairs making several biotic detonations throughout the apartment. The cover was being shredded forcing the defenders to move further down the railing.

Joker flinched as a bullet ricochet off the railing with added cover."I don't mean to sound cynical! But we're about to run out of fucking cover!" Joker shouted as the attackers kept up the attack making their way up the stairs, Legion did a famed wrestlers kick jumping up and throwing with all force kicking a armored Renegade Militia down the stairs toppling several others, with Legion hitting the ground. Legion quickly recovered from the move though seeing a juggernaut version of a Renegade Militia make his way up the stairs, punching Legion in his optics cracking it from the force of the stike which propelled him against the wall.

"Legion's down!" Joker yelled as he moved to a corner firing at the Jugernaut who was armed with a minigun. "Fuck they're up the stairs!" Cortez shouted as made a run and gun dash to get to cover. Joker glared at Cortez. "Thank you Captain Obvious!" Joker shouted under fire. The Renegade Militia spotted the sealed door on the second floor.

"Blast the door!" A Renegade Militia officer shouted as they prepared to breach the door.

Kelly was sweating, her teeth chattering her gun shaking in her arms as Sarah clenched her arms around her mother.. "Mommy, they're going to get in!" Sarah cried out as they all heard several thuds against the door.

Damon Jr, Damella, and Jennifer immediately ignited their Red Aura preparing for the intruders. Several more thuds could be heard as dents could be seen on their side. The door was being hit by a variety of weapons from Energy, Laser, Plasma, and Lead weapons. Eezo was growling at the door as the door would soon break."We're almost through!" A Renegade Militia yelled out while he was reloading his weapon.

EDI Fired of a carnage shot shaking the Militia attempting the breach, though it only bought the defenders a moment to breathe as the Militia returned fire. A single red spark appeared behind Cortez, EDI, and Joker. "Oh now what?!" Joker exclaimed as he pointed his rifle at the spark. A swirling red portal appeared, their eyes locked on to the anomaly, none of them knew what to make of it. Stepping out of the swirling red portal, was a female wearing black and white digital camo N7 Vanguard armor with a red aura, armed with a heavily modified Famas. She looked at the three walking past them, stepping out of cover she fired off her entire magazine into the Renegade Militia position, which brought their attention to the new opponent. "Shit! That's her! Take her down!" The officer ordered which brought the full force of the attackers on to the Female N7 Vanguard.

A Renegade soldier aimed his energy weapon at the defenders."Blast em!" He ordered firing off red bolts of energy striking the wall. The female soldier made her way through the Renegade Militia biotic charging them, detonating their barriers in the process. Renegade Soldiers were flung around like rag dolls as the rest tried to recover.

The Renegade Militia began to drag out their wounded while keeping suppression on the defenders."Keep up the pressure!" A Renegade Militia Officer shouted as he fired a dragon lake grenade launcher at the stairs.

The Vanguard jumped down the stairs striking the ground throwing four Militia back towards the entrance."Get the Fucking DLT-19s in here!" The officer ordered as three Heavy Renegade Militia charged in with Heavy Repeater DLT-19s, firing them off at the Vanguard.

Cortez glared at the attackers going by the railing he began to cover this new ally. "Are those lasers?!" Joker shouted as the Heavies made their advance to the Vanguard, who was charging up her aura. The Vanguard turned a corner and began firing off a barrage of Warps and throws, striking the attackers and detonating her attacks.

The Renegade Militia began losing ground as the Red biotic Vanguard kept barraging the enemy."Fall back!" The officers began to order their troops as they themselves got back in to the hallway behind the entrance.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Demon, Demoness, Brooks, Tali, Bethora, and Javik rushed in to Khan's office. "Khan, you and me are going to have a talk..." Demon said in threatening tone as he cracked his knuckles. Javik moved over to Khan's chair facing the fire, he turned the chair around revealing that Khan was shot in the head with a lead weapon.

Brooks eyes widened as she saw the now dead Khan."What the Hell?!" She exclaimed as she was honestly shocked.

Demon had a very noticeable scowl on his face."God Damn it!" Demon shouted as he slammed his fist on the table.

Bethora brought her right hand across his face. "Shepards: 0 Master Mind: 2" Bethora stated as the ones who were targeting Demon got to Khan first. Tali immediately went for the terminal on Khan's desks. "Demon there's a deletion order... I can't access the surveillance footage..." Tali informed Demon, as he sighed seeing they got to that too.

"Really not helping..." Demon reminded Tali about his temper rising.

Tali's eyes rolled, though she managed to catch something... whoever did this had to do it fast."Demon... they wiped the terminal but not the comm..." Tali's information caused Demon to move right by her activating the comm link towards the culprit, the screen above the fireplace to light up with static and white noise... several seconds later a static figure appeared. " **E̘l̞̋̆͂͢ì̿ͅj̤̙ͭͫ͑ͨa̖̰͗ͯ͌h̸̝̣ ̤̼́͡h̄̈́ͧâ̴͙̮̳̈́ͧ̐d ͞͏͍͈̄͂ͤ͛̚a̷͓ͦͭ҉̸͍̟̺̮̍͆ ̰ͧ͒ͭc͐̈ḩ͈̽͏͑͢͠a̘͔̫͒̓ͬn̤͍ͣ͝ge̡̟̣ͭ̚̕ ̴̴̻̩̱͜o̩̒f̬̰̫̍̓͑͝ ̺̩̀ͅͅh̝̽̓̍̎ͭ̎ͩ̇͜͝ẽ̡̖ḁ̹̝͛̕r̶̦͉ͧ̾̓͛t͊͒̐?̶̱͔̝̔͆ͭ͗ͥ͋** " The culprit asked the caller.

Demon glared at the image hearing the disguised voice and a form he couldn't really see because of the intentional static."Guess again asshole..." Demon insulted the Culprit.

The Culprit leaned forward seeing his target. "Y̺̻̒͂̈́̆̒͝ **̵̶̵̡̠̟̻ͪ̐̋ͫͨ̆ͭ̄ơ̷̸̹̩͈͔̍̉͛̎ͪ̈̎̌͆ͪ͂ͬ̊ͯ̔͘u̸̠ͩ̐̿ͥ͆̉͢!̸̡̞͎̩̻̘̲̻̿ͨͫ̍͑̄ͬ̂ͭ̋ͯ̈̀́͜͠"**

Demon gave a cocky smile folding his arms against his chest, looking up at the vid link. "Yeah that's right fucker me!" Demon shouted at the vid with a red aura surrounding his form.

The culprit was not amused, he leaned back in his chair. **"I͆̆̔̈́̔ͮ͞ͅ ͐ͨ͆s͓̗̈e̵͇̯̎ͮ̍͋͟e̮ ̠̓̈͂y̟̪̯̑ͬ̽̽ͫ́̕ǫ̐ͥ́ͫ͝ͅȗ̜͓ͭ̑̿̅̈́̔ ̸͎̀r̩̭͉̦͉̂ͪͩ͜͞ͅe̤͒ͣ̈́ͅcó̯͎v̜̓̽̈́͂ͦ̽̕͘͠e̷̱r̎e̴̯̗̥ͫ̏̏͢d̺̯̱̞̝͉̣̯ͣ̂ ̲̗̜̂̔ͨ̽͒͋͜ͅfr̬̈̆͏̜ͯo̫̭̓̒̎͋̚͡m̡ f̟l̛͓̬̤̀ͣo͓̘͎ͬ̃̽̅̎̏͠p̣̽͜p̝̻̦̜͍̀ͬ͢i̓ń͈͚g̪̓ͬ ̶͕̖̍͆͝ ͕́͡o͔n̪ͯ̽́ ͪt̴̟̣̙ͨ͝h̢̻̊e̳ͯ̎̌͏̍͟ ̞͋͊f̡͓͈͉̮͎͍̀͗̃͠ͅl̲o͉̥͊̔̌̿̕o̷̹̼̔͆ͤ̈ŗ̬̀ ̸̫̗̜ͨͬͯ̔̽̊̅̿̀l̹i̴̥̯̪̅̌k̳ͭ̂ë̷̢̠͈̬̺̾̓̊̋͘ ͏a̷̭͛̽ͪ ̫̰̝͍̜͗͢f̡͍̳͖̭ͦͬ̾ͪį̨̯̹ͣ́̓̍̽̊ͨs̛̝͎̏ͅh̷̦̜̰ͫͥ͌̈̄̓͆.̸̼̳̩͙̦̥̺̈̀̕͠͡"** The Culprit insulted Demon, as he gritted his teeth in response.

Demon levitated up a bit to look at the figure closely."Oooo funny, coming from a man who's hiding behind a vid screen with a voice disguiser." Demon turned it around on the culprit. **"T̢ͥ̿ͭhat͐̚'̸̦̋ͯ͜s̲ͩ ͋p̭̼̺̠̂̈̑ͨą̴̩́̊͗͒͛͘t̛̛̠̙̝͐̍̆̉h̡̙͏͖̽e͌̇͢͞t̷̜̣͖͙ͫ̇̓̓̾͜í̧̜̩͕̉̇c̥͙̯̪͇ͦͭ͆ ͙e͕̔v̙e̥̓͋ͨͨ͠n̫̅̓͋ ̥̭̰̩̋͐͘͟f͗r̲̱͓̪͙̱̮̋̒o̵͈ͦ̈͘̚m ̸͖̌̅ͯ̌y̑̑o̵̮̦͍͐̌ͮͣ̌̚͡ȗ̀.̢̞̟͌̒ͫ.̷̪̹͇̏ͬͯ͘̚̚͜.̯͙̘̥͙́͟.ͩ̌"**

Demon glared at the figure through the connection"So name a time and place, so I can come over and break my foot up your ass!" Demon shouted at the screen, hoping to coax some sort of response.

Instead of a fearful response Demon heard a chuckle. **"B̩̌͜r̶̘ͣ҉͍̙̱̀͋͝͏̘ả̡̺ͪ̇͘v̧͍̯̘̑̍͘͢e̖ ̮͚̩̤̗͐͒͢b̵͍͗͠ū̶͇̱ͯ̕͢ṭ ͫ̽̓̄͊̕u̷̮̱̭l̷̫͚̰̭̐̌̎t͎ͫ͂ḭ̙͖̥̳͑̔̽ͩ̑̌̃ͪ̿ṃạ͓̹̒t̃͊̚l̢̧̛̹̟͋̿̀̌ͯ͌͜y͞ ̪͙̫̂͘ͅf̦̜͉͉̘̏͛͋́̎o̤̿̊o͏͍͚͓̍̿ͨļ̟́͆ͨ́ͣ͠ī̶͚̺͂ͭ̇s̯̤͊͘h̴͇̬͋̊͢͡͡.̋.̸̨̧̰͉̱̻͈̾̀.͙͎̹̣̇̐̀̊ͬͨͣ̚ͅ ͇̘̖ͮͨ̓͌͢Y̰͈͔͓͐ͫ̓͢͝o̷̢̡̙͍̲̲͗̄͟͞u̯̠̳̹̓͞ ̙ͧȟ̭a̸͇̳ͧ̽͢͢v̖̜̭̏͠e̯̻̩̫ͭͥ͐́͡ ̖̒̽ň̟͘ot̘ͪͣ̑h̨̼̃̀͘͡i͚͆̇̾ͥͥ̽̅͜nģ͎҉͚ ̜̱̆̒̍!̸̢̺͓̃ ̸͒ͮ͆͐ă̖͓l͔̿̾ͮ͌͌̇̋͜͞ļ̛̪̠̑͋̓ͅ ̳̝̀̏̕͝yͭ̕ó̤̏u̝̞̫̰̎̋ͫ͐̀̇ ̴͉̆͟c͍̉ąnͥͭ ̢̢̺̔ḍ̶̡̢̨͕̝̰͔̼͛̑͊ͣò̢̹̹͎̂̔ͮ̇̍ ̳̙͋́i̶̲̪̎ͫ͑͋̕s͎͖͕̫̃̇͗͗ͅ ̮ͮͣͬͮw̷̒̇a̢ͮi̧̧̜̟͊̓̋̑͜t ͓ͦf͍̤̖͑͘o̱ͨ̓ȓ̛̖̐ ̓̍̆t̸̜̮̱ͪͯ̐ͣ̀͟h̯̙̬͎̝ͣ̍͟e̴̦̦̫͕͒͆͂̀͊̄͟ ̜̯͈h̞͓̿̾a̵̹̥ͤm̟͎͒ͮ͆ͬ̕m͠ę̟̯ͦͅr ̤t̨͎̲̮̍́̊̌̅͘o̬͚ͯ̀ ̴͎̍f̼̘̯ͦ͟a̻͈ͧ̀lḷ̈ͫͦ̈͋.̡ͧ͜.͔̓.̉.̓͑.̪͎̹̜̓̈͑ͦͭ͠"**

Demon landed on the ground looking up at the screen."Then that hammer better be fucking big... because your last attempt on my life... didn't work out for you.." Demon reminded the culprit his failure of trying to have him removed.

 _ **"**_ _ **B̶̢͎̗͈̫̂̒ͣo͔as̈t̺ͣ ả̶̷̗̐ͭͪ̐̄ĺ̬̪̼̓̎͋ͦ͗͜ḷ̶̵̤͉̼̙͂͌ ̻̻͚̾̓̿͋ỳ̸͌o͕ͣ̕͡ṳ̊͑ ̛̩͚̝̂̽ͬw̥͂a̠̯̒͜͡͞ṉ̦̑̓͝t̶,̿͡ ̧̯͕̉̀̀̔b̳̙̔ͬ̀̈u̍͆ț̳͇͛͂̂ ̪ͪĭ̙t͎͛ͥ̎'҉ͯs ͖̼̒ͭͮ̀̏͜ͅt͉͆ͭ͟o̡ͣͥở̛͍̞͕͎̄̾͛ ̴͈̖̺͓̹̓ͯͫ͗͘l̦̿a̲͙̙̖̋͒̋ͮͫ͠ţ̨̝͙̞͉̀e͛.̳͍̋̋.͈̺͈ͯ͞.̧̹̼̇̊͐.̧͇͉̇̿̋ I̢͖̭̻ͤ͋ͧ́'̢͖̩͈̥̪́͗͡͞m͉̯̉̍̇ͦ ͦg̷̯̠͓̥ͬ͂͊͛̚ͅo̹̟̫ͦ͑͡͠i̵͕̩̤͐̑ͬ̀n͙̎g̵̨̤̜̔ ̬̐̓͘͞ṫ̨̘͑̔̆ͤ͛o̼̲͟ ̡̞̔͌͊t̬͍̜̻̱ͦ̉͊ͬ͑ǎ͖̰k̨̛͎͠͡e̷̯̘̎̀ͫ̄͜ ͖͉̽ͯͨ͋̚̕ev̸͛er̷̨̬͍͇ͬͯ̃͝ȳ̛͓͓̅͂ͤ͠t̘̞͗̋̓̏̉ͯ͝h̖ͬ̊̄͜î͇͙̭͞ͅņ͆͘g͉̝͓͘̚ ̥̇̍ͪ̍͞y̴̬̏̽͗͗͗ǫ͚̳̻͈̑u̘ ̨͙̮͆͘ͅh̟͞a̴͛̀̅ͧ҉v̘̰ͪ̽̃́͡é̉̏ ̎̄̈́̽̕͞͝͏a̐͏͎͓ͤ͑ņ̶̷̠̍͜d̳͟͢҉ͤ ̸̪̟̈̈ͧͦe̶̥̜̗ͪ̾̌̎̕v͎̣͙̟̟̥̾͆͑͡ȩ͎̘̓̐̕rͧ͘y̱t̙̯ͯḩ̬̲̂͌̋̾͏̂i͔͎ͫn͓̙̙ͫ̂̀̀g̶̈ ̣ͬ͟͏ͬÿ̡̨͈̠̥̪́̑̎ͪọ̑̾̉͡u͕͇ ̲̈̔̔͞ař͏̡̳̒ͩ͂ě͔̹̓̓.̰ͦ̎.̷̠͙̘ͤ̐ͩ͝͠.̢̝́͛͌.̤ͮ ͎͚̫̳̊ͤ͛ͨ͢ţ̛̝͚̏͆̃h͇eͅ͏ŕ̛̻̣͔̞̌ͤͤē͎̪͗̈́̒͘͞ͅ ̢̩̖͎͌́ͫ̇͊͑͑͐i͉̯̰̓ͩș̂ͥ͆ͤͬ͏̬ ͍n̡̜͟ó̡̲̃̓̂t̪̐h̎̓͐ͅi̩̤̻͑̌̊̏ͧň̛̖̤͋͞g̤̼ ̘̞̐̀ͪ̋̓̅͜ý͎̋͜ǫ̱̤ͩ͝uͧ̂ͩ ̮̓c̢͇̃a̸ͬ̍n̶̨̛̘̹̜͊ ̓ȟ̹͒i̡͚̣̮ͥ͛̽̌d̛͔͔̙̼́ͣe̶̪̦̦̽̓ͮͩ̃ ̷̗̺͆̃̾͠͝͡f̢̠̋́̆ŕ̗̀͏om͋͟҉̸͈͔̺͌́̆ ̧̼̥ͮͧṁ̵e͏̸́͗͝ ͉̺̙̒̀̊̅ͮͣ̅͠t̢̖ͮͩ̚h̬ǎ̷̶̜̯̹̤̆ͅt̻̙̼͎ͬ̍͂̄̈͞ ̸̨̳̻̀̎͘҉̼͌ͨI̴͓ ̫̮̒̇̂̎c̶͌ͨa̻̒̅̒ͤn͔̳̐ͪ͆ͨ'̺̲̻ͦ̅t̐͐͟ ̗͎ͨͮt̷̺̻̱͑̕̚͏̫̞͘a̭ͩ̐k̴̵͕̦̠̾ͣͅě͕͗͑҉̕.̼̒.͛̌҉̋ͯ.̭̒̆.̂ͧ҉̸̷̌͑ ̊y̜̗̻͗̉ͥọ̧̪̼̣ͥ͐u͎̬͡͏̥͜ ̩̀͢t̠̅ͦȟ̴͎͙̣̀̐̈́̈ͣ͢͡i̶̦̪̬̳̓̓ͭ̔̅̈́n̛̥͔̑͆͗͆k̀͊ ̡̨͓̦̱̠̊̀͝y̭ͦ̆o̓̎u̻ͣ͠ ͙͡k͙̞ͥ͂͌n̵̛͔̲̿͋́́́o̶̷̘̰͑̍͡w̵̧͎̘̠̱̖̫ͮ̎͌ ̨͙̭̗ͫͫe̡̢͗́v̷̛̛̳̫̰͍͐̎̉ͦͅe̬̙͐r̪̎ẙ̸͖͈̟̞̭̓̀ͤ͢t̨̢̓́̕ͅh̨̨̢̜̥̥̰̫̏͊͡ȋ̤ͭń̖̜̦̦ḡ̙̗̆͡.̠̺̰̜̀̄͢͏.̼͎̱͌̑.̛͛̉̀ͣ́͠.̵̥ͦ ͓̤͙̌̓͗̎b̸̵̅̓͏̮u̞̝͓̥̔ͩ͜t̢͓͓͂̆̏̎ ̨͍̻ͩ̅ͪͦt͓ḫ̴̀ͯ̚͡͠͏ͥe̼ͮ͆ ̈cͬr̡̰̼̩̱͇̊̌̌u͈͉ͫ̅̒̆́̿̀̋̋̚e̦ͥl̐̊̕ ̬͇̣̟̰͛̏̐̎͘͏͈ả̵̤ͮ̂̇̒͊̚n̞͒͟ḏ̿͞ ̱̟̝̽ṳ̬̂͟n̶̸̳̠͌́͛̏f̮͓̃̍̉ô̝̖͔͉͚͆͗ͥ̓͢͝r̯̯͍̅̐ṱ̵̖̓̎̏̓ͫu̷͖͎na̭ͫtͯ̃̔͛͜e̡̱̤̘̔ͮ͞ ͔̀̃͗t̟̰ͧ͆͛ȓ̲̓ṳ͚͔͊̒̔ͧẗ̫͈́ͧ͢ḩ͌̑ ̵̱̄̆̆͂i̢͖̜̖̜̱̖̖͛͗̽ͥ͛͡s̛̤.̷͗͏͎͙ͣ͟.̺̬̅.҉͉̄̈́.̸̠̜̒́͌̾ ̫̮̻ͧ͊̇́I̢̡̳͈͋ͦ͐̏͠'̖͓̔̇ͯͧ͌l̂l ̶̙͔̌̄͡a̘͚͡l̸̩͎͚̼̻̈́̑ͤ̕͢ͅw̬͉̦̉̚a͕̿y̸̛ͪ̿͂̊ͤ̆̕͠͠s̤̍ ̴ͬ̈b̵̠̟͐ͩ͢҉ē̲̔̃ o͙̪ͬn̡̛̝͐̀̋́e̯̝ͭ̎̽͑ ͋̅͜s͉ͩ̇t̥҉̨ͪ̇e̼ṗ̜̪̲̞̩̚ ̵̈́ͬ̉͘ͅͅắ̘̜̎͞h̫́҉͏̢̞͟e̵̥̞̲ͨͥͧ͜͡a͈͉ͫͨd͔̹̥͙̓̀̚͢͞.̡͔̞̰̫̓ͨ.̅̈ͭ.̖͈̬̜̖̈̒̃͡.͈͖͆̇ͥͨ͢.̘̗̥ͮ̂ ̸̛̳͖ͫ͟͡w̏͜e̛͙̤ͭ͊̍'͔̈́ḽ̸͚ͦ̆̉̈́ͅl͌͂̄͘ ̦̮͍͊ͮ̏b̮͉̟ͤͥ̚͘͢ė̩̎ͦ́̍̂̔͜͝ ̴͎̼̳̊ͯͭͣ͐s͓ͩę̪͙̬̥͖ͨ͒͊͢e̞̣̳̲ͭ̉̽̕̕i̵̮̲͛͑̇̓ͧ̉͟͢n̨̨̥̟͚ͬͧ͛̀͡g̲̯̺ͮͩͩ͋ͩ͂ ̷̤̑̐ͣ̓eà̡̠̝̟̝̻̫̈̚c̊ͯ̈́̚h͙̮ͮot͔̲̼̞̪͊͋̎͒͠h̡̩̺̺͉̙ͩ͑̈́̏̀̂e̗̞̞̐̔̀ͦr̻̬̒̈́͢ ͂͑͝s̟̼͔̅̀̆ͩ̀ò̵͎ö́͋̋n̬̘͐.̡͍͕̩͌͋ͥͧ.̌͏̓.̚**_ _ **"**_ The Culprit threatened Demon.

Demon gave off a twisted smile."…. I got your number Bitch..." Demon said knowing he'll give him a call real soon.

 **"** **A̝̲͖̔͒҉̹n̷̼̜̼̈d ̣̝̩̞ͬ̚I ̖k̵̨̰̫̻͋͑̋́̓ͯ̕ͅn͐̀o͉̖̎͏̙͂ͅw͈̳͕͓̲ͭ w̺̻̫͋h̯̘͖́̈́̑͟͠ȇ̮͙̼ͤͬͮ̀ṛ̴͐̽ḙ̵̢̩̼̂ ̵̖͗̋̚͏̬͓͛͂͌͛yͫ͢o̧̪̩̜͙̞͂̔͞u͎̺͉̐r̛̠͚̙̎̉̊ ̸̜̯̺͂́̔̕s̱̪ͫ͋ͧ̓͝t̸̉̒͘҉̸̢̛̎ͦͨa̎ͫý̸͉̣̍ͪ̀̓i͊̇nġ͇͔ hͦͅe̸̬͕͙͚̪͆̌ͫ̋͒̍͟ͅr̄͆͘ȩ̪ͧ̏ͮ͑͘.͍̖͑͡.͙̳̏ͩ͢.ͪ͜.͖ͭ̄ ̟͖́G̛͙͉o͌͘od̝̓͞ ̠ͭ͐by̔e ̡.̖̈́..̸͇̟** **"** When the Culprit said that, Demon's eyes widened.

 _OH FUCK NO! NO ! NO!_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

In Tiberius Towers, Demon quickly turned around to see the hallway spotted in blood, the door was blown to pieces. Joker was laying on the couch with a killer headache, by him was Cortez who had an ice pack on his neck while EDI was fixing Legion's optics. They immediately noticed Demon getting to their feet.

"Admiral they came to the apartments... almost got our asses handed to us..." Cortez said in pain as he was thrashed up.

Before Demon had a chance to reply Kelly rushed over crying against Demon's chest, as she thought she was going to die and the attackers taking the kids.

"Oh God! Demon it was horrible... They were right out the door!" Kelly cried as she was shaken from the event.

The younger kids rushed over to Demon, full of fright. "DADDY!" They screamed as they tackled against Demon hugging and holding on to him for dear life.

Ali rushed towards Damon Jr. Hugging him and crying as she feared the worst, each of the Mothers did the exact same thing seeking their child out.

"You should've seen it Shepard, they had us by the ropes... then all of a sudden... she comes out of nowhere.." Cortez was at a loss of words, she was their saving grace... without her, they would've met their doom.

Demon had an inquisitive look on his face taking a step closer."Who's she?" Demon asked obviously interested on who saved his friends, kids, and one of his wives from this attack. Jumping from the second floor and landing on the ground, the female Vanguard stepped towards Demon. Demon then heard a bell around a collar ringing, Urz jumped down from the second floor sitting right by the Vanguard.

Removing her helmet, she had silver colored hair in a ponytail fashion, her right eye was hazel gold, and her left was crimson red, she had pale white skin. "Hi Dad..." Pam said smiling, leaving Demon's eyes to widen, taking a step closer to his daughter. He thought his eyes were playing tricks on him... he hasn't seen Pam... in years.

Pam walked over hugging her father."Pam..." Demon in truth missed his daughter from another time. "Dad... we need to talk..." Pam told her father, as her smile faded, and a look of determination was placed on her face.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **So how does Pam fit in to this? Does she know the origins of the Renegade Militia and this mysterious Culprit? Find out next time! Again it helps if you leave reviews. I need the feedback.**

 **-Starknight'Renegade & Starknight'Renegade Community-**

 **-Thank You-**


End file.
